Never alone
by Orisaire
Summary: Does Inoue mean anything more to Tatsuki than a friend? Oneshot. Yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Bleach. Stop rubbing it in!

Warning: This story is Yuri, so don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff. Don't flame me for it either.

Note: This story takes place before Orihime ever got her powers.

Never alone 

The rain seemed especially heavy as Inoue stepped out of the shelter of the school porch. Then again, Inoue's mind could be playing tricks on her. She sighed and clutched tightly to her slim pink umbrella, which barely sheltered her well endowed body.

" I guess I have to walk through this rain to get my groceries." She sighed. " I knew I should have gotten them yesterday!" Inoue walked dejectedly along the pavement, just staring into space and occasionally, tripping.

By the time she reached the convenience store, Inoue was drenched, having tripped over so many times face down onto puddles of water. Her school uniform was beginning to look a little transparent, to her that is. To the three gangsters that were hanging out outside the convenience store, it revealed enough for them to repeatedly catcall the beautiful teenager.

Needless to say, Inoue was completely oblivious to their leers and proceeded on with her groceries with a determination bordering on fervor. She wanted to be home in time to try out her new recipe - peanut butter salami and eggs. It was one of her best experiments yet and she HAD to do it that day.

The rain stopped just as Inoue finished buying her groceries and she skipped cheerfully out the convenience store. Both hands clutched the light shopping bag and swung it around playfully.

"Such a sweet girl, I feel almost sorry that we're going to defile her." The leader of his gang joked to his subordinates. He was taller than the average 20-yr old, had a mop of dirty black hair and beady eyes.

"Grab her!" He uttered to his cronies as Inoue approached a dark alley.

"Wha-" Inoue attempted to shout before a rough hand was clamped down firmly on her mouth. Similarly coarse hands grabbed her sides and forced her into the adjacent alley.

"Now it's time for me to have a taste of our reapings." The gang leader smiled viciously. Running his hands along Inoue's sides and over her breasts, he licked his lips before unbuttoning the top of her uniform.

At that moment, he was sent flying into the alley wall from a violent kick to his head.

The two goons stood there in shock as a black-haired tomboy stood victoriously over their leader, her right leg pressing hard on the gangster's head. " You boys should keep to the trash that you deserve!" she said fiercely.

" Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue squealed in delight as her best friend proceeded to give the gang leader another swift kick in the head as he tried to get up. The other two gangsters had released Inoue and advanced menacingly towards Tatsuki to save their leader.

" Pathetic! Three guys picking on one unarmed, harmless girl. Where has your manliness gone, wimps?" Tatsuki challenged the two goons. Brimming with anger, they charged together, only to trip over each other as they approached the shorthaired girl.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and good-naturedly waited for both to rise before slamming them down on their leader, leaving the three hooligans in a crumpled heap. " Are you hurt, Orihime?" she asked with concern.

" I'm fine thanks to you, Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue chirped throwing her arms around Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked away and blushed, feeling uncomfortable at how close their bodies were.

" It was nothing, Orihime. Those guys couldn't even catch a bird if it stood still and waited for them." Tatsuki muttered offhand, awkwardly hugging Inoue back.

"I always feel safe with you around, Tatsuki-chan." Inoue whispered affectionately to her best friend. A tinge of red coloured her cheeks. " Oh no! My groceries!" Inoue suddenly sprung away from Tatsuki and gathered her groceries that had fallen out during her struggle with the gang.

" Good thing the peanut butter, salami and eggs are still intact!" she exclaimed happily. Tatsuki frowned at Inoue's ingredients. _Just what is she thinking of making?_

" Tatsuki-chan, do you want to come to my house to have dinner? I owe you one for saving me just now." Inoue put on her best puppy-eyes to convince her best friend.

" I guess I have no choice, huh?" Tatsuki never could resist Inoue's puppy eyes. _It makes me want to grab her and kiss her hard on the lips._ Tatsuki blinked. _Where did that thought come from? Could I really be falling for her?_ Tatsuki shrugged. She placed the thought at the back of her mind and caught up to Inoue, who was crossing the intersection.

"You can wait in the living room while I prepare dinner, Tatsuki-chan." Inoue slipped off her shoes and hurried into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Tatsuki sat herself down on the comfortable sofa in the living room and turned on the television. However, the only images that flashed in front of her were those of her best friend, especially those images where she didn't have much clothes on.

Tatsuki started as she realized her hand had crept underneath her skirt to allow her body to express the intense feelings she now had for Inoue. _This isn't right._ Tatsuki slapped herself hard to make sure this wasn't just a perverse dream in her mind.

"Ah!" The scream came from the kitchen, followed by a resounding crash.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki jumped up from the couch and rushed to the kitchen. She found Inoue sucking on a finger and the metal pot cover for the soup she was boiling was on the floor.

"You really are clumsy, Orihime." Tatsuki sighed and helped the girl up, noticing the slight burn on her hand. She immediately dragged Inoue to the sink and placed the scalded finger under running water. " You should be more careful next time." Tatsuki said caringly.

Inoue blushed as she felt Tatsuki's small breasts press into her back and her concerned face so close to hers. She moaned, whether from the pain of the burn or the desire she felt she did not know. Unconsciously, she stepped back, rubbing her butt over Tatsuki's crotch.

Tatsuki blushed furiously and sprang backwards, letting go of Inoue's hand. "Thanks, Tatsuki-chan. I don't know what I would do without you." Inoue turned around and whispered to her gratefully.

"Umm…yeah." Tatsuki bent down to pick up the fallen pot cover, trying to hide her bright-red face from Inoue. When she recovered enough to look up, Inoue was sucking on her finger and toying with a strand of her hair. _She looks sooooo cute like that._

"I guess I'll finish up with my cooking then." Inoue said. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Let me set up the table since you're doing the cooking." Tatsuki insisted, not wanting to be in close proximity to her crush in case she did something unforgivable. Without waiting for an answer she rushed out of the kitchen.

" Dinner is served." Inoue announced with a small curtsey. She placed the steaming hot dish in front of Tatsuki and sat down beside her.

" Aren't you eating any, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

" Oh, don't worry about me, Tatsuki-chan. I just wanted you to be the first to taste my new recipe." Inoue grinned.

" What exactly is it?" Tatsuki picked at the weird pieces in what she assumed was gravy on her rice.

"It's peanut butter salami and eggs!" Inoue said excitedly.

" You really need to eat something normal once in a while, Orihime!" Tatsuki scratched her forehead and closed her eyes before putting the spoon to her mouth and having her first taste of the food.

" It's delicious!" She exclaimed. (Warning: Don't try making this at home.)

"Oh, I knew it would be!" Inoue smiled and clapped happily. " Oh, Tatsuki-chan, there's some gravy on your mouth." Inoue playfully bent over and licked the spot of gravy. Tatsuki became as bright as a tomato at the unexpected contact.

"Is it too hot, Tatsuki-chan? I'll lower the temperature then." Inoue said innocently, seeing her friend so flushed. Her own cheeks were tinged red from the 'kiss' they had shared.

In her rush to get up, Inoue tripped and fell. As luck or misfortune had it, she barreled straight into her best friend. When Tatsuki recovered, she found Inoue on top of her. Inoue's pretty face was inches away from her own and her body was radiating an unbearable heat.

She brought out a hand and brushed a stray lock of the girl's beautiful long hair. Caressing Inoue's cheek with the back of her hand, she chided. " I told you to be more careful, Orihime."

" This position isn't exactly a bad thing, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smile weakly and ran her hands through Tatsuki's dark hair. Playfully, she rubbed her nose against her best friend's and kissed her forehead lightly.

" Orihime…" Tatsuki whispered, bringing their heads closer together.

" Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime lowered her head slowly in anticipation of what she wanted. Their hearts were beating hard, yet they seemed to be one.

The magical moment came as their lips touched, sending intense signals of joy through their bodies. Neither wanted to let go of the other, as they wanted to savour the passionate moment. Orihime's lips parted to allow Tatsuki's rogue tongue to explore her mouth.

The two teenagers could not help but emit low moans from the passion they were experiencing. Never had either of them shared such intimacy with another and it felt as if they never would share it with anyone else but the other.

Finally, they released each other from the spell-binding kiss and simply lay next to each other. Inoue interlocked her fingers of with Tatsuki's and held them tight. Tatsuki's free hand was allowed to roam round her body, at times slipping underneath her shirt to touch more sensitive skin.

" Will you be with me forever, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue asked softly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

" Yes, I promise that you'll never be alone, Orihime. Forever." Tatsuki made the promise not only to Inoue, but also to herself.

THE END

A/N: Well this is my first Bleach fanfic. Hopefully, it wasn't that bad. I decided to make it of Tatsuki and Inoue because I enjoyed the episode when Tatsuki and Orihime fought the hollow. Don't you think it's sweet how the two friends care so much for each other?


End file.
